you really are my hero
by MissRossLynch
Summary: what happens when austin sees something he shouldnt of? what happens when its with the 2 people ally loves most? can he tell her? what will she do? ps- crap summary hopefully good story.
1. Chapter 1

**You really are my hero**

A/N: this is only my second ever fan fiction story! Make sure you review at the end or give me ideas for future chapters – MissRossLynch

Disclaimer: i dont own austin and ally unfortunatley however this story is all mine 100% of it :D

**Austin and ally**

Chapter 1

**Austin's POV**

God. Just look at her. The way her brown hair curves to her face in that perfect way. The only thing wrong with this beautiful picture is him. Dallas. She doesn't see the real him.

***2 days previously***

_I walked through the mall on my way to see my beautiful ally at sonic boom. Then something caught my eye at the food court. "PANCAKES" I yelled and got many confused frightening looks from people. As I was paying for my beautiful pancakes I saw Dallas. But not with Ally. That 2 timing little bastard I thought as I saw him kissing Allys best friend Trish. I dropped my pancakes and ran back to sonic boom I saw ally at her piano happy writing in her book. I should tell her. "Tell me what Austin?" she asked confused. I can't believe I just said that out loud. Crap. "Umm I er" I stuttered "its ok tell me later. I have to go meet Dallas for lunch. Watch the store for me?" I nodded and she ran out. If only she knew._

***back to present day***

**(Still Austin's POV)**

"Ally we need to talk." I hated telling people bad news like this. Especially when it's about the 2 people she loves the most. "What is it Austin I have to open the store soon". Here I go "well I um-um er I saw something I shouldn't the other day..." she looked confused "what? What did you see?" I started tapping my foot and rubbing the back of my neck. "I saw Trish and Dallas." She laughed "what about them silly?" she touched my leg so I would stop tapping. "They were at the lunch hall...kissing" she got up tears in her eyes in mine "Austin this isn't something to joke about!" "Ally i'm not joking. I like you to much to watch you get hurt! Why do you thing I told you? I could be Trish and not tell you but no because I love you ally Dawson!" there were tears running down her cheeks. I stepped towards her she stumbled back and ran out the store.

Allys POV

How? Why? Why would Austin do this to me? I thought he was my friend. What if he is telling me the truth and I just stormed out on him? I'm a horrible person! Ill investigate this my self. I looked at my watch 330pm Austin knows where the keys are to the store he'll probably lock up for me.

***beep beep***

I checked my phone. 1 new text from Trish.

**T:** hey A wanna stay at mine todaii my mums travellin to NYC for about 2 days : )

**A:** no.

**T:** y not?

5minutes later

***beep beep***

**T:** don't air me! Why dnt u wanna come?

**A:** cauz I dnt stay at ppl's houses who kiss their supposed friends BF!

**T:**i cn xplain

**A:**dnt bother! Nd dnt txt me again!

I broke down in tears again. I was at the park under mine and Austin's favourite tree. Looking for where we carved our names into it when we first met 4 years ago the carvings red 'AD+AM=BFF3.

*memory*

_Bang bang bang! I turned around to see a cute blonde guy playing the drums and a red head filming him. He weren't half bad but because of store rules "cant you see the sign no playing the instruments in the store!" the blonde laughed "hi. I'm Austin moon the guy with the camera is dez. Sorry I didn't see the sign." He held out his hand for me to shake but not wanting to seem easy going I turned and walked away with a slight blush on my face. Out of the corner of my eye I see the ginger dude dez was it? Trying to touch my book. No one touches my book and I let him know that. "DONT. TOUCH. MY. BOOK!" I slapped his hand holding my book close to me. Austin the tall handsome perfect smile...I shook my head going back to that moment he stood smiling at me "I am ally Dawson." Then I ran up to my music room. The black piano stood there so I sat and I started singing the song I wrote recently;_

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just praying to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces

_I heard clapping. I turned in a hurry to see Austin behind me. "That was amazing ally." I blushed but said "I wrote songs all my life but I have terrible stage fright so I don't perform much..." his smile grew bigger and he jumped next to me on the piano stall. "That's great! Not the stage fright part i'm sorry bout' that but I love to perform and I can play any instrument! Ally Dawson I want you to be my partner!" she looked confused "not that type of partner! My music partner!" she laughed and whispered "deal" into my ear and hugged me._

*present time*

I smiled remembering that day. Then I saw him running towards me. "Ally are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you need anything? Do you need a doc-"I cut him off by kissing him.

Austin's POV

I saw her sitting their under our tree tears in her eyes smiling. I started running towards her she noticed me by looking at me. I bombarded her with questions "Ally are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you need anything? Do you need a doc-" she cut me off by kissing me. It wasn't long. It was soft warm, i felt sparks it was the perfect kiss. She pulled away and i stared into her eyes. "what was that for?" i asked looking happy but shocked. "for being a great friend. If it wasn't for you i would be living a life of lies. You saved me from that and that is why im so greatfull. And that kiss is for the person i want to be in my life like a boyfriend so will you austin be mine?" i looked at her and pulled her close and whispered "of cause".

A/N:if you guys would review that would be great. Im thinking of a second chapter where they have to tell there parents. If anyone has got ideas send me a personal message thanks :-D - MissRossLynch


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry i haven't updated in a while as i said this is only my second fanfic ever! I didn't know how to update a new chapter x_x how embarrassing lol!

Shout out: to my new friend cezar139241 for helping me with upload a new chapter. If it weren't for you this story would be a one-shot and i hate writing those lol xx

Chapter 2- the parents

Allys POV

Right. This was going to be easy if me and Austin were any other couple. But were not were Austin and ally. So this is going to be excruciatingly hard. "Austin, you parents are coming to my parents' house for dinner at 7. That's when we are telling them" he looked at me blankly "but ally..." he said almost like a 3 year old begging for something "no buts. It's today or never" i said harsh but with allot of love as well.

*7 o'clock*

Austin's POV

I was standing outside on Allys porch a with my parents either side. DING DONG DING DING DING DONG! As i rang the doorbell. "Alright alright I'm coming god so impatient." I heard ally say in her regular monotone voice. "Oh sorry Austin mr and Mrs Moon" she looked rather embarrassed so i decided to take this party on inside. As my parents took there place i grabbed ally and gave her a short but passionate kiss and i whispered "good luck to us" she chuckled.

Allys POV

"I hope you liked your dinner Mr Mrs Moon. Now before my dad goes to get the desert I and Austin need to tell you something." I looked to Austin as if to say your turn "me and ally..." he was interrupted by his and my parents "you're expecting a child! Omg that fantastic we are so happy for you!" ally turned red from embarrassment "no! We are not having a kid were only 17 for god sake controls yourselves you animals!" he shouted this made me chuckle "we just wanted to say were together. But it seems you already thought of that" he glared at his and my parents. They just looked away blushing and with that i changed the subject by saying "dad Mr Mrs Moon me and Austin have to go now enjoy your desert." I smiled briefly before grabbing Austin's wrist and dragging him and myself out of the house. "Were expecting a baby? Are you serious? What have you done to me that i haven't known about Mr Moon?" i said in a sarcastic tone with folded arms. "I'm so sorry they embarrassed us like that!" he said rubbing his neck. "Austin its ok honestly it's kind of sweet they thought of that. Cause maybe one day we will be telling them that." I smiled at him trying to comfort him which worked as he gave me a long squishy hug.

Austin's POV

Aww ally is so sweet. "Thanks Austin your sweet to" she said but all i could think of was shit i said that out loud. "So ally i was thinking maybe i could play you a song that comes to mind whenever you're around me. I wrote it myself so don't expect it to be good." She laughed.

_beautiful girls all over the world  
i could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby  
they might say hi and i might say hey  
but you shouldn't worry about what they say  
cause they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby_

not not not nothin' on you babe  
not not nothin' on you  
i know you feel where i'm coming from  
regardless of the things in my past that i've done  
most of it really was for the hell of the fun  
on the carousel so around i spun (spun)  
with no directions just tryna get some (some)  
tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)  
this is how i lost more than i had ever won (won)  
and honestly i ended up with none

there's no much nonsense  
it's on my conscience  
i'm thinking baby i should get it out  
and i don't wanna sound redundant  
but i was wondering if there was something that you wanna know  
(that you wanna know)  
but never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go)  
cause we don't wanna be a t.v episode (t.v episode)  
and all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go, go)

beautiful girls all over the world  
i could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
they got nothin' on you baby  
nothing on you baby  
they might say hi and i might say hey  
but you shouldn't worry about what they say  
cause they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby

not not not nothin' on you babe  
not not nothin' on you

hands down there will never be another one  
i been around and i never seen another one  
look at your style I ain't really got nothin' on  
and you wild when you ain't got nothing on  
baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes  
and you keep it real while them other stay plastic  
you're my wonder women call me mr. fantastic  
stop.. now think about it

i've been to london, i've been to paris  
even way out there in tokyo  
back home down in georgia to new orleans  
but you always steal the show (steal the show)  
and just like that girl you got me froze (got me froze)  
like a nintendo 64 (64)  
if you never knew well now you know (know, know, know, know)

beautiful girls all over the world  
i could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby  
they might say hi and i might say hey  
but you shouldn't worry about what they say  
cause they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby

not not not nothin' on you babe  
not not nothin' on you

everywhere i go i'm always hearing your name (name, name)  
and no matter where i'm at girl you make me wanna sang (sang,sang)  
whether a bus or a plane or a car or a train  
no other girls on my brain and you the one to blame

beautiful girls all over the world  
i could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby  
they might say hi and i might say hey  
but you shouldn't worry about what they say  
cause they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby

not not not nothin' on you babe  
not not nothin' on you  
yeah and that's just how we do it  
and i'ma let this ride

i finished taking deep breathes. I peered over to ally who was crying. "ALLY! IM SO SORRY. WAS IT THAT BAD?" i asked panicked "Austin... it... it was beautiful. Are you serious thats what you think of me? I love it." She said through sniffles. She kissed me. But this time was different. More passionate then the others. She wrapped her legs around my waist and we got into my house. Falling up the stairs. This was going to be an interesting night.

_2 week later_

Allys POV

A/N: Austin text = A* ally= A

**A: Austin its been a week i cnt stop throwin' up!**

**A*: Alls calm down. You probs got de flu. Ill take you to the docs and they can do tests. **

**A: i swear to god Austin moon!**

I slammed my fone shut. What happened if im pregnant? Austin might leave me. This is the time i would talk to trish but i cant trust her especially what she done with dallas. Maybe we could work things out? I don't know it could be risky. Who knows how shed react. Worth a shot. And as Austin says YOLO!

A: trish i forgiv u 4 wat u did, but we need to tlk asap.

T: thanks A. I heard u n Austin r together! Congrats girl u got some gd lookin arm candy. Anywayz wat u need 2 tlk bout?

A: me and Austin 2 weeks ago done somethings and now i been throwin' up for de last week. I fink im pregerz but Austin keeps sayin i might hav flu

T: awwww ally all grown up. Well go docs and see if u r or not.

A: Austin takin me he just turned up. Let u knw what happens. Wish me luck

T: you already got it xox

"hey Austin im ready..." i ran straight for the bathroom. "ally are you ok? Don't worry ill bring a bucket for when were in the car" i heard Austin say through the door. I opened it to se him with a bucket with his face on it. I shouldve expected it. "thanks. Lets get going."

The car ride there was silent. Until we got there. "Ally marie dawson and Austin monica moon to consulting room 4" the mechanical voice said through the intercom. We got to the room to be greeted by a small black haired nurse. "hello mrs dawson mr moon. What seems to be the problem today?" she asked in a gentle voice. I spoke up "well a couple of weeks ago we did 'things' and for the past week i keep throwing up." I looked down as i don't know why felt ashamed. "ahh i see. Well ill get you to go to the loo and take a pregnancy test if its negative we will test you for other things if positive youve got your answer." She said comforting me. "Austin stay here. Don't move." He nodded and looked down at the floor rubbing his neck.

_Five minutes later_

I walked back into the consulting room where i saw austins eyes immediately snap up from the floor. " ahh mrs dawson. What does the test say?" the nurse said. I burst into tears and gave it to Austin. I looked at him and we smiled. "we are having a baby" he announced happily as he gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. "congratulations. Mrs dawson and mr moon come back and ask for nurse brown when your 3 months for the scan. Good luck" then we left.

"now your parents are correct." He looked confused. As always. "huh? What do you mean?" he looked at me. "we are pregnant, lets hope there as supportive like they were before". He laughed as we walked to the car. Who would have thought in 9 months me and Austin were going to be parents.

A/N: hope you liked it! Please review and give me a direct message with ideas if you do ill put u in the next chapter as a shout out or if your ideas r great ill puth you as characters. Also i got a name for the baby already. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks for the great reviews. You guys are what inspire me to update and because of all the positive review ive decided to update early.

Shout out: cezar139241, queenc1, Jamber111. – you guys are the reason i update. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 3

1month later

Austins POV

I cant believe allys pregnant. But im so happy. All my life since i met her i thought of the day we were going to be a couple and have those beautiful kids have that perfect family like you see on TV. And now i have that chance. Ally has a little bump. I thought of a name but i doubt she'll use it i was thinking Nevaeh pronounced knee-vay-a. It came to me the first time i saw ally i thought heavenly like an angel. So why not call it heaven but that would be weird so i changed it so its backwards. Neveah. Perfect huh?

I thought about texting ally. I have a suprise for her. I used the money i earned for doing concerts and gigs. I bought a... house! Its perfect. I spent all weekend decorating it. I even did the nursery. Im going to text her when i finished texting trish and her dad and my parents and dez to come over for the unvailing.

Group text to:momma moon,dad,dez,trish,lester

A:hey every1 it Austin. Yh yh no big deal i bought a house for me and ally. Be there at 5. Also we got news for you all too. The address is : 3299 BIRD AV #7  
Miami, FL. 33133  
THE GATES AT THE GROVE

MM:alright sweet heartxx

Dad:sure

Dez:gr8 see u soon bro

T:gr8 laterz x

*5 o clock*

"hey guys thanks for coming ally will be here in about 5 minutes" i said with a smile so big. They nodded and continued to talk and see if anyone knew what me and ally were to tell them after. KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK came from the door obviously it was ally. "hey Austin why'd you want me to com..." she was cut of by me and our family and friends shouting "SUPRISE!" they all ran over to her and hugged her. "hey ally. I hope you like it" i said she looked genuinely happy. "thank you asutin." She tiptoed up and kissed me softly. "i think we should tell them now about our news" i whispered loud enough only for her to hear.

Allys POV

"thank you all for the suprise. It truly is great. But above this great news me and Austin have some of our own." Asutin reached behind me and rubbed my stumach. They all glanced at it but still looked confused. " well me and Austin are expecting a little one. We didn't tell you sooner because we didn't know how youd react. Im already a month and we thought wed tell you now as im getting a bump and its better you know no wthen Austin calling you to the hospital because im in labour. I know i know were only 16 but i think me adn him are ready and well do this with or without your help". I looked up to Austin who was looking down at me. "ok im fine with that." My daddy said. "ok ok we'll help out". Tish and dez said smiling "yes Austin we'll help. We were happy before why not now. Im going to be a grand parent and theres none else we would wnat you to have a baby more with then the beautiful talented smart ally." Mr and mrs moon said. This was going well.

*later that day*

"Austin i finished unpacking. And i also finished a new song want to hear it?" i said smiling i felt like this was my best song so far. "yeah sure ally-cat".

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

and the reason is You _[x3]_

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

"austin, did you like it?" i said worried incase it wasnt something hed want to be known singing. "ally that was great" he said giving me a gentle hug.

Austins POV

"hey ally, i thought ouf a name for our baby. I wanted to let you know so you could tell me what you thought. I came up with it when i first met you. I thought you were heavenly you know so i thought of nevaeh pronounced knee-vay-a" i said hopefull but with a hint of nerves to my voice. "aww austin thats so sweet you really thought of me as heavenly?" she asked in a sweet way but made it sound like she doubted me. " dont ever doubt me als ur the most heavenly person ive ever met. And this baby is going to bring us closer.". after i said this she hugged me. I felt a kick from her stomach. It was like that for 5 minutes. All i could think of was wow theirs a little person in there that has mine and allys look and in 8 months its going to see its world.

This was the best day of my life. So i thought...

A/N: in the next chapter ally is going to be having baby nevaeh. The next chapter i need ideas for so direct message me with ideas. If u dnt i wont be able t update and i know you want to know what happens. And if your ideas are good ill make you a doctor in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED SOONER. IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY AND I HAD A BUSY WEEK.

Chapter 4

Allys POV

"8months later"

"AUSTIN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" the pain is excruciating. "WE ARE NEVER HAVING MORE KIIIIDDDSSS ARRRGGHHHH THE PAIN!" i yelled again. "Ally, im nurse megan. Calm down your scaring the other mothers on the ward." "I DONT GIVE A FLYING FUCK! IM IN PAAIN AND YOU ARENT DOING NOTHING ABOUT IT!" I saw Austin sniggering at this.

Austin POV

For a 9 month pregnant women whose only meant to be having one baby, she looks like shes carrying 4. "Ally, ally, ALLY! LOOK AT ME NOW! STOP SHOUTING OR ELSE!" I shouted back at her. "or else what!" she said as a matter of factly. "or else they wont ggive you pain killers or pickles." I said calmly. And funny enough she stopped.

Omg! The doctor has just told ally to push! What the hell... why is it all going black...and spinny... night night.

"Austin? Austin wake up. Its all over." I heard ally whispering. "w..what happened to me?" i ask groggily. " you passed out when you saw the blood". She stated giggling. I had to do a double take as i saw ally not holding one. Not two. Not three. But FOUR B..B...BABIES! " ally what are you doing with all those babies. Go and give them back to the nursery. I want to be alone with our single kid." I said hoping that they weren't ALL mine. "Austin sweetie. These are all our kids. 2 boys 2 girls. Little cezar" she pointed to the brown haired baby. "baby Elijah" she pointed the blonde haird boy "baby mia, and last but not least Nevaeh." All i did was gaze with an O shaped mouth . "oh my god theyre beautiful. Ill love them with all my heart. I will never ever leave you ally dawson. Ever. That reminds me. " i slowly got down on one knee. "Ally, will you marry me. And fast?" she started to cry. Why the hell Austin would you do that? "omg Austin... yes. Of course i will!" she put the babies back into the crib and gave me a hug.

Allys POV

OMG Austin just proposed im so excited! Omg i have to tell trish

Ally- a trish – t

A:omg guess wahh

T: wahh?

A:Austin proposed!

T: omg A im so happy for you.

A: 1 more fing

T:wahh?

A:i had 4 beautiful babies and ur god mom

T: aww b im so happy for u!

A:got to go they discharging me . be over later to plan de wedding b xoxo

T: ttylxox

I have to write a song. Austins asleep. My babys are asleep. I have to do something.

Austin:

You can't catch me, boy (can't catch me, boy)  
I'm overseas and about a hundred G's per show  
Don't test me, boy (Don't test me, boy)  
Cause I rap with the best for sure,  
305 till the death of me  
Cremate my body and let the ocean have what's left of me  
But for now, forget about that,  
Blow the whistle  
Baby you're the referee

_[Chorus: ally]_  
You put it down like New York City  
I never sleep!  
Wild like Los Angeles  
My fantasy!  
Hotter than Miami  
I feel the heat!  
Ohh, girl, it's International love  
Ohh, it's International love

_[austin]_  
I don't play football but I've touched down everywhere  
Everywhere? Everywhere!  
I don't play baseball but I've hit a home run everywhere, everywhere  
I've been to countries and cities I can't pronounce  
And the places on the globe I didn't know existed  
In Romania she pulled me to the side and told me Pit you can have me and my sister  
In Lebanon yeah the women are bomb  
And in Greece you've guessed it the women are sweet  
Spinned all around the world but I ain't gon' lie there's nothing like Miami's heat

_[Chorus: ally]_  
You put it down like New York City  
I never sleep!  
Wild like Los Angeles  
My fantasy!  
Hotter than Miami  
I feel the heat!  
Ohh, girl, it's International love  
Ohh, It's International love

_[austin]_  
Down in D.R. they're looking for visas,  
I ain't talking credit cards if you know what I mean!  
En Cuba, la cosa esta dura!  
But the woman get down, if you know what I mean!  
In Colombia the women got everything done but they are some of the most beautiful women I've ever seen  
In Brazil they're freaky with big oh boobs and their thongs, blue yellow and green!  
In L.A. tengo la Mexicana, en New York tengo la boricua  
Besito para todas las mujeres en Venezuela, muah!  
Y en Miami tengo a cualquiera!

_[Chorus: ally]_  
You put it down like New York City  
I never sleep!  
Wild like Los Angeles  
My fantasy!  
Hotter than Miami  
I feel the heat!  
Ohh (all around the world), it's international love (international)  
Ohh, it's international love

_[ally]_  
There's not a place that your love don't affect me baby  
So don't ever change  
I crossed the globe when I'm with you, baby  
Haaay  
Woah-oh

_[austin:]_  
Chris Brown, this is for the women worldwide  
Let's rap

_[Chorus x2: ally]_  
You put it down like New York City  
I never sleep!  
Wild like Los Angeles  
My fantasy!  
Hotter than Miami  
I feel the heat!  
Ohh, it's International love  
Ohh, it's International love

i think i have austins new number one! I cant wait to go home im so excited.

A/N: SORRY IF ITS SHORTER THEN USUAL...IM STUCK :'( I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING SOMEONE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME AND HELP! OHH AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry about the late update! I promise ill update more. I think its just that the review from 'guest' im sorry im dyslexic. If i don't spel certain things right youll know thats why. I get my 's' and things mixed up something. Anyway on with the story and don't forget to review.

Chapter 5

Allys POV

Me Austin and our babys are about to go out for the first time since they were born! Him and dez are looking after them when me and trish are buying my dress for mine and austins wedding!

*at the bridal shop*

Omg! The dresses in here are beautiful! But there was one in particular. It took my breathe away. Hand made silk hand stitched. It was fabulous. (A/N: this is the dress i chose: . /imgres?hl=en&biw=1280&bih=586&tbm=isch&tbnid=tPK8tQnKrh6ukM:&imgrefurl= /5861842/you-can-now-buy-bella-swans-wedding-dress-for-799&docid=oIv9RiLCt0_JQM&imgurl= . &w=640&h=360&ei=320MUIixOOna0QW704m7Cg&zoom=1 ) and on offer for $799 dollars! I bought it and me and trish went shopping for her dress. We went to so many shops and in the end we had to decide on one which we knew was her style yet related to my wedding dress. (A/N: heres trish bridesmaid dress: . /imgres?start=67&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=586&addh=36&tbm=isch&tbnid=AznxoBuHtK9csM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=8h6YoG8lA1kHwM&imgurl= images/Wedding_Dresses/Short_wedding_dresses/Wedding_Dresses_White_Taffeta_Lace_Sweetheart_Neckline_Sleeveless_Knee-length_Short_dress_(S_D_00021)_ &w=600&h=800&ei=FW8MUN_kBufP0QXRsoHtCg&zoom=1 )

*at home*

Austins POV

Ally went upstairs as soon as she got home. She looked exhausted. I just finished feeding Elijah, cezar, mia and nevaeh and they were just watching into the near sunset. I wonder what babys are actually thinking. *vision* Elijah: ohhh orannggeeee cezar: dadadadadad mia: i ended up with you 2 as brothers nevaeh: shut it dadadada is working! *end of vision* haha thats a funny vision. Gettingback on track , dez was to busy playin COD so i was pretty much by myself. I wrote a song :D yaay me. Its called No Me.

Without you theres no me, im every thing im meant to be when your with me, even when life is hard i know youll open your heart, because with out you theres no me.

No me, no me, no me, without you i wouldn't know where id be today without you no,no,no me, no me

I sit staring at my phone all day every day waiting for your call, what ya gonna say? That you love me that you need me that without you theres no me?

No me, no me, no me, without you i wouldn't know where id be today without you no,no,no me, no me

Your all that i want all that i need, cause without you theres no me, id be lost if it weren't for you who came along and helped me carry on.

Thats what i wrote. Yes i know me Austin monica 'im sexy and i know it' moon wrote a song. I don't know what inspired me to write it. I was laying on dez bed and BAM! I got the words and when i started writing them they just flowed out of me like a river of my babies tears. Good huh! It just make me feel so good that i can do things for myself but most of all it makes ally love me that much more and i think thats what inspires me to carry on. Id never tell her that though. I know what your thinking. "Austin moon nervous? Damn shes broken him like a twig" well no. Its just im scared of being hurt. Im a sensitive emotional person! (A/N: thats what my friend told me that im too emotional and sensitive LOL) well i guess with the wedding only a few weeks away maybe i can show people the real me. This would make a good speech for my vows. I would say im a smart cookie but i don't like cookies i like PANCAKES! So ill say this. Im a smart pancake . hehe that sound delicious.

A/N: i know what your thinking crap chapter... well im sorry that comment made by guest has un-inspired me. If i get 3 good reviews it maaay inspire me again but thats up to you guyus so reeevviiiieeewwww!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: thanks to all of those who gave me so much positive feedback. You don't know how much it means to hear it. You guys are my Heros

SHOUT OUT TO: gothgirlbites .7 queenc1 IF IT WERENT FOR YOU I WOULDNT BE UPDATING OR CARRYING ON WITH THIS STORY!

Chapter 6

Austin's POV

Yaaay! Its mine and Allys wedding day. I so excited. Trish and dez made us sleep in different houses completely something along the line of "its bad luck. You don't want that do you?" so we agreed to it. Early this morning i finished my vows. Not to sound to full of myself but i think they turned out pretty well.

I looked down at my watch. 30 minutes till im no longer what dez calls a 'single pringle'. Shit that doesn't help me i feel even more nervous! I never get nervous! What has she done to me?

Allys POV

"Trish! I can't do this! S-s-stage fright taking over body" i fall into a chair and start chewing my hair. "Snap out of it women! You're getting married even if it kills me!" she said in a loud voice.

The light in my room started flashing which was my cue to start moving and was a cue that my new life was about to start.

Austin's POV

Omg! My mouth was in a permanent 'o' shape as i saw ally walking down the isle. She finally reached the top and was time for us to say our vows.

"Ally, Away from you there is no music, there is no sunlight, and the world is grey. Away from you the clocks are frozen, and time's a traveller who's lost his way. I'm half alive Until the moment The door swings open and you walk through, Now my soul is afloat On a melody of music That I could feel such joy I never knew. And so you see why I can never be Away from you. Ally i love you with all my heart and nothing will ever change that. You and me forever from now on." I said i could see the tears in her eyes. I loved making her feel loved.

Allys POV

I can't believe Austin. He is so sweet. It's my turn to say my vows. "I will always love you through thick and thin I will always love you my friend Even though we have some differences But I'm here and I will always be listenin' We are like the sun, because we will always shine Baby whatever happens to me, you will always be mine Even if we are miles away In my heart you'll stay I am here for you and nobody else When I smell your scent I'll always melt My heart is in yours hands Nobody can't take care of it like you can I have been waiting for you for so long Love for each other will always be strong You are the one for me, there's no doubt in that When you say "I Love You" I saw the heaven crack The tears that I cried for you will always be happy Now you're in my life, now I will never have bad dreams I will do anything for you, just let me know Just for you I will let my love show I need you in my life as like you need me in yours I see nobody, just me and you in this world. Austin before i met you before i fell in love with you, i was alone. But now were here getting married i can't think of a better person to spend my life with." I finished and he was crying. He wiped his eyes and the priest carried on.

"Austin, do you take ally to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honour, and protect her? Share the good times and achievements as well as the hard times and disappointments? Keep her in sickness and in sorrow and to be faithful to her forevermore? "The priest says looking at Austin. "I do" he replies tears still falling from his face.

"And do you ally, take Austin to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honour, and protect him? Share the good times and achievements as well as the hard times and disappointments? Keep him in sickness and in sorrow and to be faithful to him forevermore?" he asks now facing me. "Yes, of course i do" i start crying now.

"I give you this ring in token and pledge as a symbol of all that we share with my constant faith and abiding love." We both say this in union with each other.

The priest now says to us and the guests "Now that you have joined yourselves in matrimony, may you strive always to meet this commitment with the same spirit you now exhibit. We all bear witness to this ceremony you have just performed and you may now call yourselves by those old and respected names, husband and wife. May God bless this union? You may kiss the bride." Austin leans in a kisses me softly. We stop and turn to face the crowd which had erupted with cheers. I see dez with his camera. He filmed the whole thing. Well at least we can show our kids when they're older.

Austin's POV

I can't believe it's over. I didn't want it to end. I and ally are one now. *at the reception* "its now for newly wedded couple to have their first dance as one" the DJ shouted into the mic. I requested a song that i know was Allys favourite. We meet in the middle of the dance floor and as the music plays so i sing to her.

Oh, oh, oh, oh

It must have been cold there in my shadow  
To never have sunlight on your face  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way  
You always walked a step behind

So I was the one with all the glory  
While you were the one with all the strength  
A beautiful face without a name for so long  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain

Did you ever know that you're my hero  
And everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle  
For you are the wind beneath my wings

It might have appeared to go unnoticed  
But I've got it all here in my heart  
I want you to know, I know the truth, of course I know it  
I would be nothing without you  
(From: . )

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be  
I could fly higher than an eagle  
For you are the wind beneath my wings

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle  
For you are the wind beneath my wings  
'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings

Oh, the wind beneath my wings  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings  
Fly, fly, fly away, you let me fly so high  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings

Fly, fly, so high against the sky  
So high I almost touch the sky  
Thank you, thank you  
Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings

She stopped at the end and pulled me in for a kiss. Im so happy this happened im so happy were together. "Ally, Perhaps perfection seems too bold a word here to apply. For once love penetrates the heart, it spreads to cloud the eye. Still we in blindness take a chance and gladly join in Cupid's dance. For every joyful heart has shown Perfection dwells in love alone." I say she replies "I Love You, Not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you, not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out. I love you for putting your hand into my overflowing heart and passing over all the foolish, weak things that can't help, dimly seeing there, and for drawing out into the light all the beautiful belongings that no one else had looked quite far enough to find. I love you because you are helping me to make of the dreams of my life not a thought but a reality, Out of the works of my every day not a reproach but a song...Yes, a Love song."

Ally POV

"Ally, Perhaps perfection seems too bold a word here to apply. For once love penetrates the heart, it spreads to cloud the eye. Still we in blindness take a chance and gladly join in Cupid's dance. For every joyful heart has shown Perfection dwells in love alone." Austin says holding my hands close to his heart and looking into my eyes. He has such ways with words. His words are like poetry. ""I Love You, Not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you, not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out. I love you for putting your hand into my overflowing heart and passing over all the foolish, weak things that can't help, dimly seeing there, and for drawing out into the light all the beautiful belongings that no one else had looked quite far enough to find. I love you because you are helping me to make of the dreams of my life not a thought but a reality, Out of the works of my every day not a reproach but a song...Yes, a Love song." Not trying to make this mushy but i rely love him. (A/N: not making this mushy is i? Ill stop now) l. We finish the meet and greet and decide to go on a walk on the beach with the kids. Each one sound asleep. I just noticed cezar and mia look like me and Elijah and nevaeh look like him. But you can see the differences in all of them because Elijah has a birthmark on his elbow (A/N: i do ;-D) cezar has one on his back, mia has the pinkest lips and nevaeh has dimples.

Both Austin and Allys POV

I never thought this would happen to me. I wonder what our life has to come now...

A/N: AND CUT! What did you all think of that? Mushy? Pathetic? Love it? Hate it? Well let me know by PM me or Review thanks – MissRossLynch ps: if you want to be a character for my next chapter so the nursery chapter and the children's doctor please pm me your: name, personality, what are you good at etc or just message me with an idea for a character.


End file.
